fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 18
The gameplay in Mario Party 18 ''and follows the style of the console games that preceded it. Up to four players take turns rolling Dice Blocks that shows numbers 1 to 10, which decide how far the player can advance across board game styled stages. The goal is to acquire the most Stars through conditions decided on each board. After all the players have taken their turns, a minigame is played. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Toadette *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Stages Everyone is dressed in costumes unique to the board players are playing on (except for Bowser Land, on which they wear their usual attire) '''Mushroom Jungle - ' This is the first stage in the game, and thus it is the most simple stage. It is designed as a jungle themed area with lots of mushrooms and features them as Toad Houses, markets, and other jungle themed enterprises. Characters will wear Safari Outfits Buccaneer Island - ' This is the second stage of the game. Players are on a deserted island with lots of waterfalls, sand, and palm trees. Players advance through the island, avoiding the danger that lurks in the island, like cannons, sharks, and crabs. Characters will wear Pirate Outfits '''Western City- ' This is the third stage of the game. It's a little city in the desert with western themed twist to it with Cacti, wooden buildings, and a train. Players venture through the western city in Cowboy/Cowgirl Suits. 'Space Alley-' This is the fourth stage of the game. It's a bigger city with futuristic buildings, aliens, and players travel in little space ships wearing Astronaut suits. This theme is kind of like as if players were in the future. '''Dino Canyon-'''This is the fifth stage of the game. It's a canyon with lots of dinosaurs, based of off dinosuar world from the game "Super Mario World". This theme is kind of like as if players were in the past. They wear Caveman outfits. '''Cloud Land-'''This is the sixth stage of the game. It takes place up in the sky where players ride airplanes. There are Parakoopas, Balloons, and a rainbow. Players wear Pilot outfits. '''Haunted Garden-'''This is the seventh stage of the game. It has a lot of spooks to it. It's a garden surrounding a haunted house that is flowers by day, and pirannah plants by night. Boo will only come out at night. Players are dressed in Witched outfits riding carpets venturing round the garden, and the mansion. '''Freaky Funhouse- '''This is the eighth stage of the game. It's a circus themed level and it features a bright color scheme to it as well as carnival rides, and minigames that involve prizes. Players are dressed up as clowns in this level. '''Bowser Land'''- '''This is the ninth and Final stage of the game. It's that of MP2's Bowser land where players are dressed in their normal clothes. Remember Your Color Each Controller has its own color. It will always be your color in the minigames. Look for it in the minigames to quickly identify your color, an object, the colored costume, a tagret ora location you must place your things, e.g. in the Swimmy Cheep Cheeps minigame, the character's Cheep Cheep submarine will be of the player's color, and in Space alley, the character's space ship and Astronaut suit will be of the player's color. Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games